Kingdom Hearts GX
by NinjaJudai19
Summary: When Sora went on his second adventure his friends become worried about him... his friends go to King Mickey so he can elp them. With his help we shall see where it takes them to and how does this involve Duel Academy?
1. Chapter 1

Ninja: Hey people sorry I had to make a new account for fan fiction.

Judai: well, we were sad and very mad that it wouldn't allow us to update our stories but we hope that wont happen to this account and if it does the authority people will let us know why.

Sasuke: well here is a story that was running through our head after reading a story. And if this is like your gomen, just tell us and we will take It down.

_Summary: What if Jaden and Sora were the same person? Sora was suddenly taken to another world but lost his memory and slowly gains it back when Riku and Kairi plus Donald and Goofy arrive at Duel Academy. Will he stay and let the other world be destroyed or go and help them like he has done before._

**Chapter 1**

"And that's game Syrus!" a teenager said to his friend. Syrus sighed and walked over to where his friend was.

"Aww come on Jaden. Why won't you ever let me win?" Syrus complained. Jaden laughed and threw an arm around Syrus.

"Sorry Sy, but you know how I get when it comes to dueling," Jaden explained. Syrus sighed again and shrugged Jaden's arm off of him and looked at him. Syrus gasped and noticed that Jaden's normal chocolate brown eyes were now a deep sky blue color.

"Jay, did you get contacts?" Syrus asked him. Jaden looked at him with a confused look, Syrus just shook his head as if telling him 'never mind'.

"Well, I have to go Jay. There is a meeting tomorrow, don't forget Jay. Well bye," Syrus scurried away.

Jaden waited till he was gone then sat down on the grass.

'Why is this happening again?' he thought to himself.

"Jaden! Jaden where are you?" a southern voice called out to him from the way Syrus left to.

Jaden stood up and looked for the owner of the voice. Finally he saw Jesse coming towards him with a friendly smile on his face. Jaden walked towards him and gave him a high five.

"So what's up? Anything good happening over at the Obelisk Dorm?" Jaden asked with a smile.

"Nah nothing' really good happenin' but, Syrus came over and told us something' 'bout your eyes changin'

Color. He seemed really worried 'bout ya partner," Jesse told him wanting to know what was happening.

Jaden didn't say anything but let his bangs cover his eyes and lowered his head. Jesse felt bad asking him what was wrong. It could have been nothing yet at the same time something bad.

"Nothing is happening with me. I'm probably just not getting enough sleep," Jaden said and turned away and walked bad to his dorm not wanting to talk about what was happening.

"Jaden why won't you telling us what is happening to you?" Jesse asked when Jaden left.

**Destiny Island**

"Kairi, did you find anything?" a teenage boy around 17 asked.

"No Riku sorry. There are too many places to look and we haven't even looked through halve of them. It has been three years, Riku," Kairi cried. Riku went over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kairi looked at him and told him,

"We should ask the king he might know what to do."

Riku agreed with her. They both went to their space ship they built to find Sora. It took them 10 minutes to arrive to the kingdom. They knocked on the magnificent white doors and Donald, the wizard, answered and led them to King Mickey.

**With King Mickey**

"Please King we have to find Sora the heartless are getting out of control. We don't know what to do about them and many people are getting hurt," Riku explained.

"Hmm, I can try to help you. I will send you to where he is but, he has lost his memory so it is your job to help him gain it back," Mickey told them. Kairi and Riku nodded their heads.

" Oh before I forget. His name is Jaden Yuki and instead of blue eyes he will have chocolate brown ones and his hair isn't as spiky," Mickey added on. Kairi and Riku gave the king a confused look.

"May I ask how did you receive all of that information?" Riku asked. The king just laughed and made a portal for them to go through, a few of the magical brooms swept (no pun intended) the two teens into the portal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they were transporting to where Sora will be.

**End Chapter**

**Ninja: well we hope you liked this chapter/story**

**Judai: we claim no ownership even if we want to =[**

**Sasuke: review means flames, ideas, likes, criticism, and whatever you like…random things.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja: Hey a new chapter!

Sasuke: Of course well then.

Judai: ENJOY!

**(START!)**

"Hello, students we hope you are enjoying your time here at Duel Academy. Also, we have two new students here with us today, which was quite a surprise," Chancellor Sheppard announced. They students were buzzing with excitement wondering who the two new students would be.

Two people came through the back door. They were both teenagers a boy and girl. The boy had shoulder length silver hair, he was wearing the Ra Yellow jacket over a black t-shirt and had baggy blue pants with two pockets that connected chains to each other and was wearing a key shaped necklace. Next to him was a short red headed girl she was wearing the traditional Obelisk Blue girls uniform she too had a necklace but hers was a white heart.

"Hello everyone it is nice too meet you. I hope we all can be friends," the girl said cheerfully. The boy next to her just smirked and waved. The principal took the microphone and announced the names of the students

"Everyone please give a big Duel Academy welcome to Riku and Kairi!"

Everyone cheered excitedly welcoming the newcomers. Jaden and his gang walked up to them to greet them, they were the welcoming committee.

"Hi there welcome to Duel Academy. We hope you will enjoy your time here," Alexis told them with a sincere smile. Kairi retuned one and Riku just turned away. Once he saw Jaden he couldn't look away. Kairi noticed this and looked to what Riku was looking at and the same thing happened.

"S-Sora?" Kairi asked looking at Jaden. Jaden had a confused look on his face, along with everyone else.

"um, who is Sora? This here is Jaden," said Syrus. Kairi and Riku just shook their heads and smiled.

"Sorry its just that he looks like a friend of ours that went missing three years ago," Riku told them. The GX Gang had a sorry look on their faces. Kairi and Riku told them it was no worries.

"Well, I guess we should show them around. Hey Slacker you show them the dorms first. Jaden just nodded, he looked like he was in deep thought about something. Everyone left and it was only Jaden, Riku, and Kairi left in the auditorium. Jaden started walking away and brought his hand up as if saying to follow him. Kairi and Riku were right behind him and went outside and started walking towards the Slifer Red Dorms.

**Slifer Dorms**

The three were on a cliff, with an amazing view of the ocean. Jaden sat down breathing in the nice ocean air. Kairi and Riku were thinking they were back on Destiny Island.

"You know I have always loved the ocean," Jaden said suddenly bringing the two newcomers out of their thoughts, "but one day I had a weird dream. I was in the water and I was trying to reach out for my friend but he was taken away from me…into the Darkness and I felt sad that I couldn't save him. Then I just woke up and everything was normal and he was there unharmed by the Darkness."

Kairi knew about that she was the one to wake up Sora, they still had to finish the raft. Riku remembered he did go into the darkness and Sora kept trying to save him. Jaden looked behind him and smiled at them.

"Sorry if I weird you out with that but, just something about you two just made me remember that memory," Jaden explained.

'So he still hasn't gotten his memory back from the Castle of Illusions," Riku thought.

'He remembers us but at the same time he has forgotten about us. His friends he keeps closest to his heart,' Kairi sadly thought and sat down next to Jaden, then gave him a hug crying. Riku had a few tears escape his eyes. Jaden was surprised by the hug.

In the bush a rustling noise was made. The three teens turned their heads and saw a black creature with a whole where its heart should be and yellow eyes with antennas. Kairi and Jaden jumped up and yelled. The creature turn towards them and charged towards Jaden. Before it reached him Riku pulled out his black blade and cut the creature.

"Kairi the Heartless followed us here!" Riku cried. Kairi just nodded scared.

'Heartless? Why does that sound familiar?' Jaden thought.

"Jaden look out!" Kairi yelled. He turned around and saw another Heartless he was about to run till in the distance he heard,

"Blizzard!" a sharp icicle hit the Heartless and was gone. Jaden sighed out of relief and Riku and Kairi smiled and waved.

"Donald! Goofy! Over here!" Kairi yelled. Jaden looked over to where she was yelling at and saw two 'things' coming towards them one was a duck had a blue hat, a blue jacket with pockets and zippers, and held in his hand a staff which had a pointy wizards hat on top of a ball. Now the last one it had an orange hat, with a green long sleeve and a grey vest, orange pants with a black belt, and brown shoes. They both came up to the three and smiled.

"Sora!" the both shouted at the same time. Jaden had a flashback when the two hugged him.

**Flashback Starts**

_There was three people in the middle of a quad and a big robot thing in front of them._

"_It looks like we will have to work together and beat this thing," a dog like creature said. The other two just nodded in agreement._

_Once the thing was beaten they all introduced themselves._

"_Hiya, I am Goofy one of the king's soldiers," the dog like creature said'_

"_Im Donald the king's magician. We are the king's right hand men and were are looking for the Key Blade Master and it looks like it is you are it. And we are also trying to find the king he went missing too," the duck creature said._

"_Well, Hi there my name is Sora and I am trying to find my friends Riku and Kairi. Maybe we can work together like a team ya know," the boy said._

_Goofy stuck his hand the the middle of the three, then Donald, last but not least was Sora._

"_He-yuck all for one," Goofy started._

"_And one for all!" Donald finished._

"_Hehe all for one and one for all. I guess we sould go and look for our friends," Sora said and started to walk away. Donald and goofy pulled him back and smiled._

"_We can go yet," Goofy laughed._

"_That's right we can only go on the Gummy Ship if you have a smile," Donald said smiling._

"_A smile?" Sora asked. The two nodded their heads. Sora looked down and brought his head up with a goofy grin saying "Cheeeeeeese" nobody said anything for a few seconds then busted out laughing._

"_Hehe now that's a smile," Donald said laughing._

'_All for one and one for all? Don't worry Riku Kairi I will save you,' was the final thought._

**Flashback Ends**

Jaden opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't at the Slifer Dorms anymore, but at the Nurse's Office. He looked around and saw no one there. When he was about to get off the bed everyone rushed towards him.

"Sora! Jaden!" was heard in the shouts. Jaden/Sora just put his hands over his ears. Everyone was quiet when he did that.

"Jay, is there something you aren't telling us?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know Jess. I have no idea," he told them all.

"Sora you have to come with us the Heartless are taking over our home!" Riku exclaimed. Kairi put a hand on Riku's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"I can't remember. Sorry, I have no idea what is going on," Jaden/Sora tried to explain. Then his eyes started to turn a deep sky blue again.

"Jaden, what is up with your eyes they changed to blue again," Syrus observed.

"Sora! The king he is in need of your assistence. Come back with us you don't belong here," Donald said.

"Hmph don't tell me what to do Donald," Jaden/Sora argued like a child. Riku, Kairi, Goofy and Donald smiled.

"See it is Sora!" Kairi cheered.

"No he can't be he has lived in Domino City his whole life," Syrus said. Then Heartless started to appear around the group.

"Kairi, get them to safety. Donald, Goofy and I will take care of them!" Riku commanded. Kairi took the GX Gang to safety, but Jaden/Sora stayed with Riku and the king's helpers.

"Jaden! Sora!" was heard from his friends.

'I cant let them get hurt,' he stuck out his arm.

'All of them have been getting hurt because if me,' a light came to his hand and blinded everyone for a second.

'No more I will protect them this time,' a Keyblade appeared in his hands. Everyone stared in awe.

"Fire!" he shouted and a stream of flames went to the Heartless in front of him. With that Riku went ahead and helped him destroy the rest of the monsters.

**Monsters are beaten!**

"**Jay…why didn't you..tell us?" Alexis asked, she felt like she was betrayed.**

"**Alexis, if I remembered then I would have told all of you," was his response. Riku came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.**

"**So does this mean you will come with us to defeat Maleficent? She has now more people to help her. She has gotten her hands on Kairi more times than you can count," Riku told him.**

"**Please Sora. Things haven't been the same. Every thing is changing and not for the better," Kairi said **

**After. He just looked at them not knowing what to do. He lifted his head and noticed all of their eyes everyone needed him but he couldn't choose..**

"**I….I-" he started.**

**Ninja: And Cut! I hope you like the second chapter!**

**Sasuke:Finally you finished it.**

**Ninja: No need to be rude and an a$$ Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Che.**

***Judai runs in gloping us***

**Ninja & Sasuke: OW WHAT THE HECK JUDAI!**

**Judai: Ehh sorry but I am happy that you finished ans whay happened to Sasuke!**

**Both: Sweat drop**

**All: Bye-nii!**


End file.
